Two Trunks, One Love
by Arcipello
Summary: Trunks and Pan are married and have a daughter. But what happens when an old friend from the future pays a visit? ONE-SHOT.


It was an ordinary Saturday at Pan and Trunks' house in the city. Trunks was away at work for the day to finish up a big project, so Pan was left to take care of Lace by herself. Lace, their adorable 3 year old daughter, was a spitting image of Trunks' sister Bra, only with Trunks' purple hair.

"Mama, where are we going?" Lace pulled on Pan's dress as she was packing some things.

"I told you already silly, we're going to grandma Bulma's birthday today," Pan said as she patted her head.

"Will Daddy be there?"

"Of course, sweetie. He just has to finish some things at his job and he will meet us there." Pan zipped her duffle bag. "Okay, we're all packed. Ready to go now?" Pan smiled as she strapped the bag over her shoulder and looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah!" Lace shouted with a huge smile as she lifted her arms up, and Pan picked her up. This was her favorite- flying!

"Okay, Lace, hang on tight! And we're off!" Pan said as she blasted into the sky.

"Weeee!" Lace shouted and laughed the whole way, which didn't take more than a couple minutes considering how close they lived to Capsule Corp. Pan landed softly in front of the main entrance. "Aww, it's over already?" Lace said with a frown.

Pan chuckled. "Come on, silly. Daddy will fly you around more later if you want. But for now we have to help set up grandma's party, alright?" she said as she took her tiny hand and lead her inside.

"Okay!" Lace exclaimed happily as she ran forward, now towing Pan behind her.

"Hey, wait for me!" Pan laughed.

* * *

When Pan and Lace got inside, Pan looked around but couldn't find anyone. She knew she was early, but there had to be at least someone here. "Hello? Bulma? Bra?" Pan called out.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called from behind the couch. "Ah, I think they just stepped out to do some last minute shopping.." The man stepped up from the couch and turned around, as his long purple hair slid across his shoulders.

The three stood there for just a moment. Pan's expression was shocked as her gazed was fixed into the man's piercing blue eyes, when suddenly Lace called out, "Daddy!" and ran towards him with her arms up.

The man was just as shocked. "U-Um.. Do I know you?" he asked as Lace tugged at his pants and smiled.

"Lace, go play in Auntie Bra's room," Pan said, expressionless.

Lace frowned, but she knew better than to disobey her temperamental mother. "Okay… But I'll be back later, Daddy. Mama told me you would take me flying," she said stubbornly as she ran off.

"O-Okay…" the confused man stuttered.

The two just stood in awkward silence for a few moments, Pan eyeing him skeptically. His hair was tied back, so much longer than she was used to, and he wore a blue jacket with the sleeves torn off, showing his huge arm muscles, bigger than she remembered. "…Trunks?" she finally said.

He was still confused looking. "Y-Yes?"

Then Pan walked quickly up to him until she was close enough to touch his chest and grab his hair. "Is this a wig? What did you do with your hair?"

"Ah! Hey! I think you have the wrong Trunks!" he winced as his hair was being pulled, and blushed at the strange girl's hand on his chest.

Pan's eyes widened, and she let go of his hair and chest. "You mean… You're that Trunks of the future?"

"Yeah… I don't think we've met before… I'm assuming you're my past self's… wife?" he questioned as he straightened out his hair.

Pan blushed and quickly bowed. "Um, yes! I'm Pan Briefs. My father is Gohan. Trunks and I are married and have a daughter together."

Trunks blushed. "I-Is that so? Wow, how nice for him.." he scratched his head, unsure of how to continue talking to this girl without things getting more awkward than they were. _She's cute… Gohan's daughter, huh? That means she will never exist in my time… Too bad…_

"Um, would you like to sit down? I can bring you some tea.." Pan interrupted his thoughts.

"S-Sure, that'd be great," Trunks said as he sat down nervously.

After Pan brought the tea and set it on the table, she carefully handed him a cup as he responded, "Thank you."

She took a cup of her own, and while he took a sip she suddenly said, "Forgive me for asking this, but… How old are you?"

Trunks lowered his cup and smiled. "Fifty-six."

Pan's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "What? Are you serious?! You don't look any older than my husband.." she blushed.

Trunks blushed and smiled. "Thanks, I get that a lot."

Pan stared at her tea, still blushing. _Well, at least now I know that Trunks will look good for a long time. I hope I can be like that too…_ She thought about it further, then finally said, "Hey, if you're from the future, does that mean you're also married to a future version of me? Why didn't she come, too?"

Trunks' expression hardened as he looked down. "In my time, Gohan died when I was still a kid. He never had the chance to have you as his daughter."

Pan frowned. The thought of her dad dying young and herself or her daughter never existing in the future saddened her.

Trunks understood her pained expression, so he quickly amended, "But that's the reason I came back in time in the first place! To help create a better future for you all."

Pan thought about it and then smiled, turning to face him with a look of pure admiration. She had heard the stories before when she was very young, but since it all happened before she was born she didn't give it much thought. Now, to know that this man was responsible for giving her family and friends a happy future, to be the very reason she existed, she was deeply in awe. She knew her Trunks was amazing, and now she knew he was even amazing in a different time. No amount of words could ever express her gratitude for this man, so she simply said, "Thank you," as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Trunks' eyes widened and he blushed furiously. Upon seeing his reaction did she even realize how out of place her action was. His face was just so familiar, the act of kissing it was second nature to her. She recoiled immediately and blushed furiously as well. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! You just look so much like my husband.."

Trunks shook his hands. "N-No, it's okay, really."

Pan took a shaky sip of her tea and sighed. _Am I an idiot? I'm a married woman. It may still be Trunks, but he's not MY Trunks._ She glanced over at him, as he just sat nervously looking into his teacup. He was unbelievably handsome, more attractive than her Trunks had ever been. _They're two separate people, living different lives, yet they are still the same person… How confusing. Although I'd have to admit, the idea of having two Trunks to myself is quite appealing…_

Suddenly, the door behind them opened noisily. "Knock, knock! We're finally home!" Bulma announced as she carried in her grocery bags, followed by Bra and Trunks.

Pan and Future Trunks just sat there wide eyed, not knowing what to say. Trunks immediately saw himself and rushed into the room. "What the hell?!" Pan just blushed and looked nervously between the two Trunks.

Bulma was also surprised, although she was already used to seeing her son from the future, now that they were both grown men standing face to face it was more than a bit weird. "Trunks… You came back from the future?"

Trunks was shocked. "What?!" He looked at himself in amazement. "So… This is him? The one who came back to help you all defeat Cell?"

Future Trunks smiled. "Yup, that's right. I'm you from the future, although I once held you when you were still a baby."

Bulma smiled as a tear formed on her eye. "Oh, Trunks. I haven't seen you in so long." She went up and hugged him.

"I know. I missed you, Mom, so I wanted to be able to at least wish you a happy birthday."

Trunks was dumbfounded.. and, something else? He made a face, which Bulma couldn't miss. "Oh, don't be jealous, Trunks. You are both my sons. I'm sure if another Lace came here from the future you would love her too."

Trunks frowned. As weird as the situation was, he couldn't argue with her logic. But if he would be jealous of himself for any reason, it would be because of Pan. He never had jealousy issues before, but how could he not be of himself? He knew himself more than anyone, and how the future Trunks would feel about his wife just by looking at her. And he was supposedly some great hero, probably even stronger than him... What if Pan liked this version of himself better?

* * *

Later that day, as everyone trickled in for the party, Pan and the two Trunks tried to push aside the awkwardness for their friends' sakes and have a good time. But with the return of Future Trunks, naturally he was frequently the center of attention, which was not helping Trunks' problems at the moment. _Yes, let's everyone talk about the shiny awesome Future Trunks while leaving boring old regular Trunks aside,_ he thought.

"So why haven't we seen you around in so long, Trunks?" Bulma asked. She elbowed him in the arm and smirked. "It's a girl, isn't it? You must be married by now, or at least have a girlfriend."

Future Trunks looked down. "Well, no.. I don't have a girlfriend… I've been really involved in helping to rebuild cities from my own time. Plus, it's not always easy being the only Z fighter left. I'm doing my best to train new fighters, but I feel like the entire planet's survival is dependent on me alone and I would hate to be gone if anything were to happen."

Lace didn't really understand what was going on, but instead saw it as she had two Daddies now, and seeing him look so serious didn't settle well with her, so she started tugging his pants. "Don't be sad, other Daddy."

Future Trunks smiled, and lifted her into his lap. "Thanks, kiddo." He ruffled her purple hair and she laughed. _How bizarre. That my blood flows through this child's veins. That she would've been my daughter if things would've turned out right in my own time… And Pan…_ He peeked in her direction with a blush, which she responded to with a returning blush, and both of these things the present Trunks didn't miss.

"Pan, could you come help me with something for a minute?" Trunks said as he grabbed her arm and lead her away from the group, barely waiting for her startled response.

Future Trunks sighed, still with the little girl in his lap. _And this is the other reason why I didn't come back. I knew seeing myself grown up would be way too weird for everyone…_

* * *

Trunks towed Pan outside so they could be alone. "What is it Trunks?" Pan asked, worried why he was so upset.

"Don't give me that. I saw the way you were looking at him. But he's not me!"

Trunks knew Pan was a firecracker since she was a kid, and he knew he had just lit the fuse. "Well excuse ME! I know he's not YOU, but he still has your face!" she screamed. Her words hung until they both crossed their arms and stubbornly faced away from each other.

Immediately she regretted it though, and knew this was harder for him than anyone else. She slowly began to wrap her arms around him from behind. "Trunks… He's not _my_ Trunks, you are. _You're_ the one I married." By this point, Trunks was softening up as he gently turned around to return her hug. She reached up and pressed her lips to his for a long kiss. "I promised I would never leave you… Even for another Trunks," she giggled.

Trunks smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "I know, I'm sorry for getting angry, Pan." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled too. "Me too. But… I think you should still be nice to him. I mean, if it weren't for him I never would've been born, and we wouldn't be together now."

Trunks didn't think of it that way as he stared into her eyes. Suddenly, he pulled her close to his heart. "You're right."

* * *

After returning to the party, everyone was finally relaxed and having a good time. And when Lace started to yawn, Pan and Trunks knew it was time to leave. After hugging almost everyone goodbye, Trunks and Pan with Lace asleep in her arms stopped to stare at Future Trunks. Suddenly, Trunks stepped forward and held out his hand and smiled. Future Trunks smiled in return and shook his hand. "Be safe," he said. "And take care of our mother from your time."

Future Trunks' eyes momentarily widened as he looked down, but then he smiled back at him. "Sure thing."

"Goodbye, Trunks. Thank you, for everything.." Pan said, before the family of three floated off.

After waving goodbye to them, Future Trunks turned and looked back to the remaining party. Among them was Bulma, with Bra next to her as they were both laughing at Vegeta for having ice cream on his face. He smiled. _I did take care of her, for as long as I could… It's really nice to see you again, Mother. I'm glad I could bring you the life you deserved._

He looked back out toward the sky. _I'm glad everyone got the life they deserved… including "me."_


End file.
